felidaefandomcom-20200214-history
Sancta
Sancta is a Korat cat who was living in Rome when Francis met her for the first time during one of his adventures. In the end she follows''' 'Francis in Germany and becomes his settled mate. Appearance Sancta is younger than Francis and is described as a pretty she-cat fluent in Latin, which she learned by listening to her master Umberto. She has a silver-blue pelt and green eyes. Biography Meeting with Francis (fifth book Salve Roma!) ''Coming soon Schandtat (sixth book) Sancta's actions in Schandtat are very limited: she's part of the small audience when Francis tell about his childhood in Gustav's home. Later when Junior disappeared, Sancta does not follow Francis and Bluebeard. Felipolis (seventh book) At the beginning of the book, Sancta is seen arguing with Francis because the tom kept mocking Gustav and the gentle she-cat was irritated by such behavior. Sancta is a steady presence after Francis is injured in Domino's villa and is recovering, giving consolation with her presence and her words to the tom. She's not involved in the next battle in Gustav's house against the Felipolis agents and is later found disappeared. Worried about her, Francis searches for the pretty Korat after having forbidden Bluebeard and Junior to do it, in concern for their safety, only to find her among the many cats that were lured by the enticing words of Herlz. Sancta's behavior is not a display of weakness because Francis himself is then tempted by the utopian dream of the Austrian cat. Later Sancta is ever at the side of Francis during the subsequent events, supporting her mate. She is also the one who finds the Galileo device abandoned by Forster and proceeded with Francis to use it until reaching the airplane to Koroyama island. Sancta is not with Francis during the final clash against Forster, but they're seen leaving together the airplane at Koroyama, ready to enjoy the tropical paradise before the humans (including Gustav) set out to find the disappeared cats. Göttergleich (eight book) Sancta is the involuntary cause of the injury of Francis at the beginning of the book when the she-cat takes a chance after an oversight of Gustav and walkes straight to the main door of the house to look at the external view of the building from the street. She's curious to see it because due the dangerous traffic on the street the cats were prevented to walk freely out of the frontal door. Francis is aware of the danger and rushes to take back Sancta just when a motorcycle is going to hit her. She's frozen by terror but the motorcycle hits Francis rather than his mate. When the time is running-back phenomenon starts, Sancta is as incredulous and skeptical as Junior after the telling of Francis. She shares the same feeling of the young male, that his mate is getting old (but with irony she explains to Junior that his father is still quite well gifted about another kind of performance), but she is more kind and comprehensive. Sancta inadvertently gives to Francis a precious clue (even if almost deadly) when suggests him to visit a cat, named Sigmound, that acts as a sort of psychiatrist for other cats: admitting that she visited him (it's implied, after excessive worries of jealousy). Trivia During the events in Salve Roma!, Francis mates with Sancta while she is in heat at their very first meeting in the Roman Coliseum. He expected her to be pregnant with a litter of kits. In the following books this pregnancy (like possible others) is never mentioned again: some months pass between Salve Roma! and Schandtat and it is possible they were still in Rome when she gave birth, and Gustav could have given the kits to local families. If Sancta was not sterilized in Germany, which was never mentioned in the following books, and if Francis and Sancta mated again during her heats, as hinted in Göttergleich, it is likely that subsequent litters were disposed in similar way because no kit is known to reside with Francis, Sancta and Junior. Gallery Sancta by imnurhest-dbbu5w4.png |Fan-art done by ©Imnurhest 1480021709189672936645.jpg|Fan-art done by ©ShilohKinz Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Alive